The presence of three-dimensional (3D) imaging systems, mixed reality systems, and 3D representations of real physical environments are becoming more and more commonplace. In some cases, it is also common place for users of the 3D image or mixed reality systems to revisit physical environments or scenes on more than one occasion. In these cases, the system may have to rebuild the virtual environment or relocate the individual within the virtual environment, both of which can be computationally intensive and difficult to achieve in substantially real-time.